Shade
by BoredorBoard
Summary: AU. Greg has been murdered. His ghost has stayed behind waiting for the for the afterlife council to decide his fait. While waiting he helps the CSI find out who murdered him. Light slash. GregNick


Title:Shade

Summary: AU. Greg has been murdered. His ghost has stayed behind waiting for the for the afterlife council to decide his fait. While waiting he helps the CSI find out who murdered him. Light slash.

Parings: Greg/Nick… you'll see later how that will work out.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Grissom and Nick arrived at a crime scene near the strip. Before they got to the body of the vic, they were stopped by Captain Brass. "Gil, Nick, there is no easy way to tell you this, but I need to tell you before you see it for yourself. The vic… the vic is Greg Sanders." Grissom and Nick stared at Brass in disbelief, then they rushed over to Greg's body.

Unseen to the eyes of the police, pedestrians, and the two CSI, the ghost of Greg Sanders sat crouched next to his still body. Greg had realized that he was dead not to long after he had died. He was still however, mesmerized by the fact that he was staring down at his own dead body.

"How did this happen?" Grissom asked.

Greg got up and stood next to his boss so he could listen in on the conversation. As Brass explained what happened, Greg replayed the night's events in his head.

_Greg was forced into an alley where he was beaten and mugged. As the guys began to run off, one pulls out a knife and stabs Greg in the side just below his rib cage. He pulls the knife up, tearing a larger gap in Greg's flesh, and then he runs off with the weapon in hand. Greg, still alive, pulls himself off of the ground and stumbles out of the alley. As he stumbled into the street a car hit him. The woman driving saw him and tried to stop, but it was too late._

Unfortunately, Greg was the only one that knew what happened before he was hit by the car. He knew however that the others would know soon enough. Brass had said something once that now brought a feint smile to Greg's face. _"Let's put it this way, I'd want them to investigate my murder."_ And Greg agreed. If anyone can solve this case, it was these guys.

Greg could see tears forming in Nick's eyes as the older man stared down at his body. Greg would have given anything at that moment to comfort Nick. He reached out to grab Nick's shoulder, but his hand passed right through it. Nick gave an involuntary shudder, then kneeled down beside Greg's body.

"Basically the girls said that by the time they saw him, it was too late." Brass said to Grissom.

"How many were in the car?" Grissom asked.

"Three. One of them was puking in the back seat and that distracted the girl beside her and the driver." Brass explained.

"Was the driver drunk?" Grissom asked.

"No. Just the other two." Brass said.

"Hey Griss, take a look at this." Nick said pointing out the knife wound below Greg's ribcage.

"He was stabbed?" Grissom questioned crouching on the other side of Greg's body.

"From the looks of it, that's not all that happened." Nick said pointing out the bruised that were starting to form. "Someone kicked the shit out of him." Nick looked so furious.

"Then the girls over there aren't the ones responsible for his death. He was already dying when they hit him. The only question is; where was he stabbed?" Grissom said.

Greg leaned over Nick's shoulder. "Look for the blood trail Nicky." He said into the older man's ear, knowing it was useless.

Nick's eyes trailed over the ground around Greg then stopped when he saw something glimmer in the light of the street lamp. He got up, turned on his flashlight, and walked over to the spot. He bent down, touched the liquidy substance with a gloved hand and saw that it was blood, Greg's blood. He then shone his flashlight ahead and saw the trail of blood leading into an alley.

Greg watched Nick, stunned by what he was seeing. Had Nick heard him?

"Hey Grissom, I think I found Greg's wallet." Nick called from the alley.

Grissom looked up from Greg's body. "Good job Nicky, see if you can find a potential murder weapon." Grissom called to him.

As Greg watched his friends searched for evidence, darkness surrounded him and everything faded from his sight. "Greg Sanders." A deep ominous voice said from behind him.

Greg whipped around and gasped at what he saw. It was a cloaked skeletal figure holding a scythe. "Holy shit. So I guess the grim reaper really dose look like that." He said forcing a laugh. So are you going to take me off to heaven or hell or whatever?"

The figure let out a bounding a booming laugh. "Not quite Greg Sanders." Greg just stared blankly at the figure. "As for my appearance…" The cloaked figure changed into an angelic one. "I can change it at will." It changes into a blonde haired woman. "I usually change into something more appealing to the eye." Transforms into a raven-haired man. "Ah, this one's nice. The whole grim reaper thing is just for show. Though I'm surprised that you didn't freak out when you saw me like that, usually people do."

"To tell you the truth, I was half expecting something like this to happen. Besides, I figure that since I'm dead nothing worse can happen to me."

"You know what Greg? I like you, and it's a good thing too, because the council doesn't know what to do with you."

"So what, am I just going to be stuck in purgatory or something?"

"Not quite purgatory. We're going to let you stay on earth until we've decided your fait."

"What will I do until then?"

"Whatever your little mortal heart desires." The reaper said. He then tilted his head like he was listening to something. "I have to go now Greg, I have another client."

"Wait a minute, I have a quick question."

"What is it?" The reaper asked.

"Earlier I said something to Nick and he responded. Did he actually hear what I said?"

"No. What you said to him did reach his subconscious though. Say for instance you should ask him to walk in a circle. His brain would find an excuse to do so, but if it can't find one then he won't. Or perhaps you tell him that… Oh I don't know… that you love him. He will probably will probably emotionally react to it weather it be joy, sorrow, or even anger."

"So he can't hear me, but he gets the general message, right?"

"Yes, but usually you have to be deeply connected with each other. How close were the two of you?"

"Colleagues. Friends at best, but we were never that close. Even though… even though I wish it was much more."

The reaper smiled at Greg's words. "I really do have to go now Greg. I can't keep my client waiting, not everyone realizes they are dead as fast as you did, some not at all. I will leave you to experiment with what you can and cannot do on the mortal plain. Until our next meeting. Au Revoir."

The reaper disappeared first and then the darkness, until Greg was back on the streets of Vegas.

* * *

A/N: i hoped you all liked chapter one and what I'm dong with this fic. Reviews are appriciated, they encourage me to wright more -wink wink- 

-AFQ-


End file.
